


Friday

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Series: ScienceBrosWeek2018 [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Science Bros Week, Science Bros Week 2018, That's really it, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Bruce and Hulk have a timeshare on the body: Bruce gets the week, Hulk the weekend. Tony isn’t amused.For day six of Science Bros Week 2018.Prompt: Friday





	Friday

“Bruce, you coming to movie night?”

The physicist looked up from the medical journal on his tablet. “No.”

Tony balked. “But it’s tradition!”

Bruce took a sip of his finally cooling tea. “And yet tradition is defeated by the days of the week.”

“It’s Friday?” Tony looked confused. 

“It’s Friday,” Bruce confirmed. “He gets the weekends.” 

“That’s unfair,” Tony whined. “You have to work all week and he gets to chill on the weekends.”

“I like work,” Bruce protested weakly. 

The engineer glared. “That’s not what I meant.”

“I already get more days than him, Tony. It’s only fair.”

“Fair shmair,” he grumbled. “You used to get Friday night.”

“Me and Hulk talked about it. I get until 6:30. Then we switch. Otherwise, I end up getting some of his time.”

Tony flipped Bruce’s tablet and started reading. “We could make an alternate universe for the Hulk. He could be out all the time.”

“There likely already is one,” Bruce shrugged, taking the device back. “Now let me enjoy my Friday please.”

“I’m offended.”

“I’m sure.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, Mxy!


End file.
